The Lunch Date
by ThePalletTownKid
Summary: Our hero decided to take a break from the his journey to catch with a old friend..but before we know it a fight broke out. "Sigh" I guess something never change. AAML Oneshot!


**Summary**Our hero decided to take a break from the his journey to catch with a old friend..but before we know it a fight broke out. "Sigh" I guess something never change.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Pokémon

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, so here's a quick one-shot that I want to get out of the way before I have to focus of finals, enjoy.

**The Lunch Date**

"Oh come on Mist are you gonna be like this all day? We haven't hanged out in forever."

"Don't you Mist me Mr. Ash Ketchum, I'm still mad at you!" exclaim the red hair Gym Leader

"Oh what did I do now?" Asked the dense Pokémon trainer

"What do you mean what did I do now! You left on a new journey without stopping by for a visit and you don't call or write anymore since like a year! Damn it Ash you are so stupid sometime!" Misty yell as Pikachu and Azurill decided to find a different table before they get caught in the cross fire.

"Can I take you guys order" ask the waiter

"WE'RE NOT READY YET!!"

"ummm I'll just give you guys few more minute to decide" say the poor waiter as he back away.

"Oh yeah Misty, if you're so mad at me why did you came out to lunch with me in the first place?" Ash fires back.

"I was hungry and I needed to get out of the Gym and beside you still own me…..ohhhh I don't know, those thousands of meals that I pay for you on our adventure!" The true is both Ash and Misty really misses each other and just want to see each other again.

But of course neither one of them will ever in a million year admit that to each other

"Look Misty can we just eat! Because I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Oh fine whatever!"

"Good…..so I hear they got good pepper favor pizza here"

"Ha nice try Ashy boy, don't you try changing the subject. You still haven't answered my question yet."

Before Ash's head can warn his mouth about the biggest mistake he is about to made, the messy hair boy open his mouth and ask:

"ummm what question?" Ask was just joking or course, but as always our hero is to slow to know that's not the smartest thing to do right now.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! WERE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME!!" Misty yell back with fire in her eyes

"Misty can you keep it down everyone can hear us."

"Good, now everyone will know whose the world dumbest Pokémon trainer!"

"Oh I'm the stupid one! At least I don't have a Water Pokémon who can't swim!"

"At least all of my Pokémon listens to me!"

"Damn it Misty that was a long time ago and beside I was only kidding." Ash replies, "Oh by the way who dresses you now and days? Brittany Spears?"

The true is Ash always thought Misty has a great sense of style, and thought that the new yellow T-shirt she was sporting looks great. Of course, he would never admit that in a billion years.

"Oh so you're a comedian now? take my advise Ash don't quit you're day job."

"Shut up Misty, oh and I could ask you the same thing." Ash replies back "Why haven't you call or write after all those year."

"Well….I.."

"Yeah that's what I thought Misty, the reason that I haven't been keeping touch was because I thought you're too busy with taking care of your Gym, since that you don't need me anymore."

"Oh Ash you are so stupid"

"IDIOT"

"CARROTHEAD"

"PUNY"

"POOFACE"

Actually, pooface is the exact opposite word to describe Misty right now. But of course Ash will take that thought to his death bed before he tells anyone.

"Look we obviously we made a mistake by coming out here today so let's just get our food so we don't ever have see each other again."

"Well Ash, we finally agree on something today."

The two sit down in silence and arm folded, refusing to ever look into each other's eyes.

But then, an older couple that was sitting next to them whispered to Ash "Don't worry sunny, you two seen really close so I'm sure your girlfriend will get over it if you just say you're sorry."

"Wait what..Girlfriend!? Ewww no way"

"Ash, my Boyfriend!? Haha sorry I'm not into little kid" both Misty and Ash bark back at same time.

"hehe if you say so" commented the nice old lady "But listen dear, it still might be a good idea to tell your "Non-Girlfriend" that you're sorry for whatever it is that you did."

"Ha! No way since I didn't do anything wrong!"

"FINE! Then neither will I!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"Whatever!"

"Aww young love" the sweet old couple commented to each other.

_Gee why is she acting like this?_

Thought Ash….

_I just wanted to take her to lunch since we haven't hang out in years, but then she just starter to yell at me. Oh great now she won't talk to me anymore._

_Oh what should I do? I didn't come here to fight with Misty. Oh well let's try that thing the crazy old lady told to me to do_

"Hey Misty, look I'm sorry for never…."

"Oh no Ash, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I'm just a little tire with all the stuff at the Gym" say Misty as she smiles back.

"Don't be sorry Misty it was my fault and you were right, speaking of Gym how's that going?"

"Oh you know another day, another dollar. So how's things going with Dawn and May?" tease Misty

"Well their pretty cool I guess, with just one problem."

"Uh-oh, Ash what did you do now?"

"They're not you"

With that answer Misty put her menu up to her face to hide the fact that her cheek is now red as her hair.

"ummm….let's get the cheese pizza, and beside I hate peppers!!" glare Misty, to remind the Pokémon trainers in fort of her that he hasn't been completely forgiven yet.

-End

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
